The specific objectives of this project are the following: (1) Isolate and structurally characterize phosphorylated variants of bovine PRL and GH and identify the cellular location and protein kinase that performs the phosphorylation; (2) Determine the physiological agents that regulate the phosphorylation and secretion of bovine PRL and GH; and (3) Determine the biological actions of phosphorylated variants of bovine PRL and GH in a series of bioassays and compare these activities with those induced by nonphosphorylated forms of these hormones and by reference preparations.